Quick Meeting
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Eleven pops in on Jack, bringing along Amy and Rory. Just a quick one-shot of how I imagined a meeting between them all. Please read and review!


**This is something I wrote really quickly while working on my Discworld/Doctor Who cross, but is the eleventh Doctor. And Eleven pops in on Jack, bringing Amy and Rory along for the ride.**

**

* * *

**

"_Go say hello. I want to make sure!"_

"_You say hello."_

"_Nah, I don't think he'd recognize me. It'd be awkward. Trust me, you go say hello, and if it's him, I'll go say hello."_

"_Amy, he's not going to give in."_

"_Fine."_

Captain Jack missed the whispered conversation of the three sitting on the bench in Cardiff. His mind was elsewhere.

"_Be charming!"_

"_Like __**you**__, you mean?"_

"_Amy, be your usual, wonderful, charming self. I love you."_

"_Love you too Rory. Here I go."_

Someone tapped Jack on the shoulder. He turned to see a red headed woman smiling up at him, "Hello."

"Hello," He smiled back, charmingly, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you?"

"Captain of what?" She smiled. "I'm Amy Pond."

"That's a great name."

"There's a time and a place." The Doctor said, coming up behind them.

Jack smiled, as though remembering a really good friend. However, he responded, "Who are you? Her husband?"

Rory cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Ah, no. That would be me."

Jack looked amused for a second, "You and her? Really?"

"Yes!" Rory snapped.

"Ah. Yes." Jack looked extremely amused. "And who is this? An adopted son?"

Amy sputtered with laughter, "Him? You're hilarious!"

"Well, who are you?"

"Oh, come on. You've got to know. A man who looks entirely relaxed, traveling with a beautiful girl and her significant other, and who smiles almost all the time?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Give me another hint."

"Big blue box."

His head turned slightly, and then a slow smile spread over his face. "Doctor!" Jack Harkness shouted, and embraced The Doctor in a hug. "It's been too long!"

"Sure has. How long for you?"

"But look at you! Did you decide to regenerate as a kid?"

The Doctor sighed, "I don't look like a kid."

Amy laughed, "You do too! Do you know what he said to me one time?"

"Oh, not this again-"

"We were trying to get into a place and he said that I ought to pretend to be his _daughter_!"

Jack laughed, "Well, maybe you haven't changed that much."

"HEY!"

"Still not ginger, I notice."

"Shut up."

Jack smiled, "Still a sore spot, then. Glad to see that. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I've been story telling, going to a wedding, saved the universe and all of time."

"Oh. The usual stuff."

"Yeah. The usual stuff."

Jack clapped the doctor on the shoulder, "Seen anyone else?"

"Yeah, I've seen someone else from before, but you don't know her."

Jack laughed, "Do you have any clue how many people I know, Doctor? Give me a try."

"Spoilers." Amy said.

"Is that a hint?"

"If you knew her, it would be." The Doctor smiled.

"Spoilers…no, nothing's coming to mind."

"How did you two meet?" Amy asked, coming up to Jack. She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, well, you know, I went around doing some heroic things, he was saving the world…"

"Heroic after I made you see the light." The Doctor coughed.

Amy laughed, but Rory sighed. "Can everyone except me stop flirting with my wife?"

Amy hit his arm, "Play nice! It's not like I'm kissing them or something."

"Yeah. Or something sounds fun though," Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh stop." The doctor sighed. "I'll tell you what he's captain of. The innuendo squad."

"Ooh." Amy grinned, "I want to join. Sign me up."

"Amy." Rory sighed. She smiled over at him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Amy."

She smiled. "So, what are we going to do? Fight aliens? Stop time from ending? Finally find a decent place to eat? Did you know that The Doctor can cook really well?"

Jack shrugged, "I know a spot to eat. Anyone up for lunch?"

"Nah, can't stay long." The Doctor shrugged, his eyes focusing on something in the distance. "I just wanted to say hi, check in on you."

"Well," Jack paused, "You're leaving because of time line crossing, aren't you? What's going to happen?"

"To quote a really good friend, Spoilers." The Doctor smiled, "Tell you what Jack, I'll let you take Rory and Amy down to see your pterodactyl."

"He's got a dinosaur?" Rory asked.

"Torchwood has a dinosaur." Jack softly corrected him his eyes on the Doctor.

"Can we go see it? I've never seen a dinosaur in real life before!"

"Jack?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, honestly. Amy, Rory, it was lovely meeting you. Doctor, it was good to see you again." He kissed Amy's hand, and then shook hands with the Doctor and Rory. "I'll see you again sometime soon?"

"Oh, I think so. Universe starts to end, earth's in danger, and we end up next to each other again. Yeah, we'll run into each other again. Like I said, I just wanted to catch up a bit."

"Nice seeing you Doctor." Jack saluted him before turning around and walking away.

"You'll see him?"

"Most likely. You could have gone with him to see the dinosaur. Guess that means I'll just have to take you, huh?"

Amy's eye's lit up, "To the TARDIS!"

The Doctor turned around one more time and smiled as he saw another man poke his head out of a blue box that had appeared at the other end of the street. The man glanced up and waved at him, so he waved back.

"Time to see the dinosaurs." He grinned and followed Amy and Rory inside his TARDIS.

* * *

**Ooh, an appearance by the twelfth doctor. No, I don't think eleven is going anywhere any time soon(not that I want him to!) but Twelve might make a visit to Jack. And in this, apparently he did. PLEASE REVIEW! It will make my day!**


End file.
